A conventional pocket structure of the billiards table is shown in FIG. 1 wherein it is a one-piece member comprising of an engaging portion (1) which is a curved plate with a flange (11) extending radially outward from the top thereof, and a pocket portion (12) which has a U-shaped cross section with a plurality of holes (13) defined through the wall of the pocket portion (12). The pocket portion (12) is integrally connected to the curved plate so that it needs a large mold to manufacture the pocket. The pocket can only have one color which cannot meet the varion of customer needs.
The present invention intends to provide a pocket which is composed of two parts so that the shortcomings of the conventional pockets are resolved.